


all i want is to be your girl

by gayprophets



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Flirting, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 06:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayprophets/pseuds/gayprophets
Summary: Dr. Bonkers attempts a crime. Aubrey flirts with Dani.





	all i want is to be your girl

**Author's Note:**

> title from all i want is to be your girl by holly miranda

“Knock knock,” Dani says from outside Aubrey’s closed door. “Open up!”

Aubrey rolls out of bed - she was half napping, half trying to see if she could rewatch one of her favorite shows from memory like she used to do when she was a kid and mostly failing at it. 

“What’s that behind your back?” Aubrey asks after opening the door. Dani’s very obviously holding something large that doesn’t really want to be held. 

“I have something for you,” Dani says. “Guess.”

“Is it a very good boy?” Aubrey tries.

“Nope!” Dani says, popping the P and pulling a mildly disgruntled Dr. Harris Bonkers out from behind herself. “It’s a very nasty, naughty boy!”

Aubrey laughs and takes Dr. Bonkers from her, and they both sit on the foot of Aubrey’s bed. “Oh no!” she says. “What was he doing?”

“Trying to eat my basil,” Dani replies, reaching to scratch him behind the ears. “He jumped onto my windowsill from my bed to get to it. It was a whole  _ heist.” _

“Dr. Bonks,” Aubrey admonishes, picking him up so she can look him in the eyes. “That’s not very nice! We’re trying to make the pretty girl  _ like _ us, remember? That’s naughty!”

Dani goes about as red as Dr. Bonkers’ eyes and gently elbows Aubrey, her nose wrinkling. “Hush, you,” she says, “You flatter me.” Then she takes Dr. Bonkers back so she can kiss him on the head. “I forgive you,” she says. “You’re too cute to be mad at.”

_ I am flirting with you in a gay way because I like you, also in a gay way, _ Aubrey thinks aggressively at Dani. Some folklore says vampires can read minds, but they must not have been referring to Sylvans, because Dani doesn’t seem to notice.

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this on tumblr originally (it was an ask prompt list) and wrestled over posting it here but, yknow, i might as well! you can find me at themlet on tumblr. thank you for reading!


End file.
